The technology of having a tuner enclosed in a personal computer to receive signals of pictures and speech from a television broadcasting station, converting the received pictures and speech into pre-set digital data to record the converted data on a recording medium, such as a hard disc, and of reproducing the recorded data in case of necessity, is finding widespread application.
In such personal computer, setting a channel for reservation recording is extremely labor- and time-consuming.